


Tarnished Treasure

by LucifersDominus



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Courting Rituals, Double Penetration, Forced Prostitution, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Mafia AU, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Rentboy Eggsy Unwin, dragonshifter au, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersDominus/pseuds/LucifersDominus
Summary: Merlin and Harry have known for years that their third, their omega, was out in the world suffering. Through their faint connection they can feel every strike, every night in the cold, and the anger in them grows higher with every passing year they fail to find him.  Rising ever higher in the ranks of Kingsman, their solace is that when they do find him he will never want for anything, they will make sure of it. They will also ensure every person responsible for his pain pays with their life.Eggsy Unwin has known since he was a child that he wasn’t meant for a good life, after all he’s just an estate omega with no skills except what he’s learned being pimped out by his stepfather.  No one wants a used up, broken omega, so when the hottest pair of Alpha’s he’s ever seen stroll by his spot and stop Eggsy figures the best he’ll get is a decent night in a warm hotel room, and if he’s lucky, sex that doesn’t make him want to rip his skin off once it’s done.Instead he finds himself whisked off to a literal palace and courted by his mates, who are fearsome dragon shifting warriors determined to right every wrong done to him and protect him from the shadowy evil threatening his new life.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 33
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

_ 22 Years Ago   
_

It was a quiet night, the sky clear and bright with thousands of stars and a full moon shining down on the palace grounds as Harry Hart made his rounds around the Kingsman headquarters. He’d had to nearly break Gawain’s arm to get his preferred position in the gardens that night, where his path would wind through cobblestone pathways the air perfumed by countless flowers and cast in an enchanting silver glow. Unlike his mate, he’d rather spend his time on guard duty outside, not pacing through endless halls where one had to be careful of keeping their footsteps light and their wings hidden, lest they wake someone or worse, knock over one of the garish baubles that lined the walls. 

Of course, when he teased his mate for spending his shifts indoors away from him Merlin would point out that stomping about the gardens was only romantic in Harry’s mind and the reality would be Merlin grousing and growling about the frigid breeze, golden wings wrapped tight around him, not them sneaking off from their duties to mess around. 

Just the mental image had Harry chuckling, his eyes carefully scanning around him. It had been weeks since the last time anything exciting had happened during guard duty, and even with no Merlin to entertain him in person Harry still found his mind constantly wandering to his new mate.

There were so many differences between them, and Harry had enjoyed finding those almost as much as finding their similarities in the past year since they met when Harry was initiated into the Dragonshifter mafia known as Kingsman. 

This little disagreement of theirs was not all that strange, given the opposing nature of their beasts. Harry descended from a line of Starwings, and as such preferred the cool air and darkness of night and Merlin hailed from the more cold-blooded Dawnwings, who were better suited to warmer weather, where they can stretch out their wings to soak up the sun. It was differences like those that made their mating interesting, although even without they would stand out. 

Two alphas being mated was not unheard of, but rare enough that Harry had never known a pair personally. Usually, when two alphas were mates it was part of a triad, with an omega -or very occasionally a beta- to round them out, providing an outlet for the alphas instincts to protect and dominate. Without an omega, their mating was still fulfilling and satisfying and they loved each other dearly, but it was rough sometimes, lots of struggling for dominance in bed -though Harry was growing tired of that and finding he rather liked being pinned beneath Merlin, so long as his mate didn’t get any ideas about knotting him- and their instincts to protect grating on each other from time to time because frankly, they didn’t need protection. Harry and Merlin both were deadly shifters and enforcers, already rising up through the Kingsman’s ranks and gaining reputations through the underworld as foes you did not want to be faced off against. 

Harry didn’t mind though, Merlin was his mate and he adored the larger alpha. An omega would have been nice -really nice, Harry would admit sometimes in bed with Merlin, when they spoke on the subject- but Harry had only ever felt one bondline. As had Merlin. 

So Harry made his rounds around and around the garden, thinking of how nice it would be when his shift was over and he could crawl into bed with his mate, the height of their mating frenzy had passed months ago but still hours on end without seeing Merlin made his beast uneasy. 

It was that unease that had him super vigilant as he made another pass around the perimeter, inside him his dragon was shifting, demanding he go check on Merlin, ensure that he was safe. Harry pressed on, however, arguing with himself that the other alpha was perfectly capable of protecting himself. 

That when he heard the snap of a twig off in the forests. Then another. And again. 

Not soft enough to be a deer, too close together to be a bigger creature.

Partially shifting so his wings spread out ready for flight and his hands tipped with razor-sharp claws, he set his eyes on the tree line and let out a silent growl, so low and quiet the only other beings who could hear it would be the other Kingsmen on guard duty and as he turned his body towards the approaching intruder he felt the others respond and the ripple of power as they also shifted. 

At least the night would end on an interesting note. 

—————

Merlin felt the alarm filter in from outside, knew from the timber of the growl it came from his mate, and felt a flash of panic from his beast he was quick to stomp down. 

Harry could handle whatever it was, Merlin had seen him single-handedly take down far bigger creatures than he would have thought possible. The swift, graceful way his mate fought was intoxicating to watch even as his instincts demanded he take his mate out of danger. 

While Merlin was able to reason with himself to set about his duties, he did allow himself to reach out to his mate through their bond, ‘ _ Be careful,  _ **_mo charaid_ ** _ ,’ _

Harry’s reply was cocky, ‘ _ I always am,’ _

As Merlin double checked the internal security and prepared, he snorted.

Harry Hart was many things: graceful, powerful, quick, a flawless gentleman with a mouthwatering body. But not exactly careful. No, Merlin’s mate was the act first, think as he moves sort that, had Merlin not already gone bald, would have had his hair falling out. 

It was, despite the worry it caused Merlin, actually quite endearing. And so far in their work, it had been an asset, though eventually, Merlin was sure it would come to bite his mate in the ass. 

Just as Merlin got into his position he felt Harry’s excitement through their bond, and wished for a moment he was outside where he could see his mate take down whatever idiot was stupid enough to try and infiltrate the kingsmen alone. 

For a solid minute, even the air seemed to hold its breath, waiting, and then through their bond, Merlin felt Harry’s disappointment as the person who stepped out of the forest shifted, the ripple of power familiar. 

“For goodness sakes, Bors, what’re you doing out here?” Merlin heard Harry shout from all the way outside and his eyes widened. 

Looking to his left to see Bors, Merlin felt three things at once before he could tell his mate, the shaking of the earth as an explosion went off, the searing heat of it burning his mate through their connection, and a tearing sensation in his chest that for one horrifying moment made Merlin think his mate, his deadly gentleman, was taken from him but then he heard Harry roar and he put the strange sensation out of his mind as he raced outside with the other kingsmen as wolf shifters started streaming out of the woods, fur rippling along the length of their twisting forms. 

The next few minutes were a haze of violence as Merlin tore through wolf after wolf, pressing forward to try and find his mate as screams and howls and roars echoing all around him. Blood covered him, and the scent of it, hot copper and iron, hung heavy in the air as he felt a wolf's claws rake down his back trying to find purchase between his scales and failing. Merlin turned to the other shifter and delighted in tearing the offending arm off, throwing the soon to be corpse clear across the garden. 

Merlin didn’t stop his carnage-filled run until he was at his mate’s side, pride rising in his chest as even injured Harry gave as good as he got and broke one of the few remaining wolves neck, turning to try and find another only to see the others already taking care of them. 

It was over nearly as quick as it began, and Merlin grabbed Harry, eyes scanning as his hands ran over his mate’s body. His whole face was red beneath the blood, with some blisters already forming but otherwise, he looked none the worse for wear, and Merlin could find no tears in his scales. 

“That was nae careful of you, Harry,” Merlin said, pulling him in close, satisfying his need to feel his mate alive, feel that heartbeat against his chest. 

“Thought it was just Bors back from a pub,” Harry laughed, “Damn wolves must have made a deal with a sorcerer, made a ghoul look like him, and then blew it up,”

“Aye, Bors is still inside,”

“This is the second time in as many months, I think that pack needs to be culled already,”

“I’m sure Chester will agree with you,” Merlin looked over his shoulder, “the mutts have trampled his roses,” 

Harry just laughed again, pulling away from Merlin. Looking at him with concern after a moment, pushing one hand up under Merlin’s shirt to feel his stomach.

“Did one of those beasts get you?”

“No, I’m fine, was just about to ask you the same thing I felt something earlier but-”

“It’s not me,” Harry raised his shirt to show an unmarried stomach, but the knot of pain still pulled through Merlin, and meeting Harry’s eyes he realized it also pulled through his mate. 

_ ‘Harry… when that ghoul exploded did you feel more than just the blast?’ _

_ ‘I can’t say, I was focused on the blast but then there was this… awful tearing sensation that wasn’t my own flesh rending… I thought perhaps that was you but you aren’t injured...’ _

Harry’s tone was carefully neutral. Cautious. One hand resting on his belly button and rubbing it soothingly though that did nothing to aid the ripples of pain still pulsing through him.   


With the adrenalin ebbing away, Merlin took a deep breath, closing his eyes to the carnage surrounding them and turning his focus inward. Immediately he could feel the cause of both him and his mate’s phantom pain.

A new bondline. Wrapped around the one that bound him to Harry, it was soft and bright and the sense of discomfort and pain was pouring through it. Dimly Merlin heard Harry’s quiet gasp as he discovered it for himself, and he felt Harry reach out for the thread, trying to send some comfort through the bond though it was doubtful their newborn mate would feel it, without claiming one's mate the soulbond only allowed for minimal connection. Enough to know one’s mate or mates were out there, and particularly strong emotions or sensations could be passed through unwittingly, but having a direct connection would only happen when they met and claimed him. 

“Merlin…”

“I know, Harry,” Merlin pulled his mate closer for a moment, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead as the cleanup crew arrived to take care of the trespassing mongrels, “He’ll be alright though, his pain will ease soon,”

Merlin had no idea standing in the garden that night with his heart full of hope, how wrong that statement would prove to be.


	2. Chapter 2

_ 16 Years Ago _

Merlin came awake with a start and immediately struggled to breathe and his whole body started shaking as such a heavy, sharp sorrow hit his soul that for a minute it seemed not to beat, mind racing with every terrifying possibility he rolled over his hands desperately searching for Harry and finding him alive but in the same state. Merlin desperately prayed as he reached for that small thread in his soul to their young unknown mate, and his relief to find it still strong was short-lived as the reality hit him the moment he confirmed both his mates were alive.

Something horrible was happening to their third, not physically it seemed but emotionally, something so horrible that his sorrow was strong enough to be hitting both Merlin and Harry through their bond despite the fact they hadn’t claimed him yet. 

They’d felt little from their third mate in the six years since they first felt him as he came into existence, no real pain -though there had once been a few weeks when everyone in Kingsman, even Arthur, avoided them as they dealt with phantom teething pains that in hindsight was rather hilarious- like that of his birth nor any sadness strong enough to leak through their soul bond. A few moments of strange bubbling joy from time to time that had brought a wonderful sense of peace to Merlin and Harry was the most that had happened.

For all that they could tell their mate was in a happy home, clearly loved and well taken care of. Merlin and Harry both had been relieved that it appeared they’d have little to worry about as their mate grew, taking for granted that when the time came they’d be able to locate him and would find him whole and healthy.

Now that all seemed to be crashing down, and Merlin’s heart broke for their little mate and he just hoped whatever was happening that he would get through it alright, be supported, and have all help that he would need to heal and move past it. 

Merlin was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t realize he was crying until Harry raised a trembling hand to wipe the tears away, matching wet tracks streaking down the other Alpha’s face. Shifting his wings out Merlin gathered Harry in his arms and wrapped his wings around them, wishing he could also comfort their other mate. 

The anguish lasted for hours, each one it’s own eternity until at last as the rising sun painted the sky a vivid mix of pinks and orange the pain in their hearts started to ebb away, slowly at first and then suddenly. The quick loss of that pain startling, there was a comfort to Merlin that even though he could not feel them, their mate had not been suffering alone. At least the absence meant their poor mate had probably passed out.

Merlin and Harry simply curled up tighter together, pressing gentle, comforting kissing to whatever bits of skin was closest, reassuring each other that their little mate would be alright as they drifted off to their own fitful sleep.

  
  


________

  
  


_ 14 Years Ago _

The cramping in Harry’s stomach was distracting, not only because of the pain but for the fury it’s presence caused in his very core that he could not show. Instead, he had to keep it locked tightly away behind a carefree mask as he smoothly flowed around an incredibly crowded dance floor of the club his king was currently conducting business in, his eyes ever roaming around watching for any danger that might arise. 

To the partying throng around him, gyrating and seeing how far they could entice those around them to go, Harry was just another harmless body to grind against as he passed. None of them could sense the roiling hatred building steadily in him.

It was bad enough to be stuck on this detail being groped by strangers to unmelodious noise that Harry refused to call music, in a club that reeked of smoke, spilled cheap liquor and so many overlapping scents that they became just one noxious odor of desperate lust. Now on top of Harry’s own awful night, he was confronted once again that his little mate, wherever he was, was hungry and had been for hours. An increasingly frequent state for him that was inexcusable.

‘ _ This is the third time in a week, tell me you’ve found something _ ,’ Harry growled to Merlin.

‘ _ I wish I could, _ ’ There was a long pause, and Harry could feel Merlin’s own frustration, ‘ _ but just getting access to the records is a battle, and then I have to go through those we get one by one … and there’s no guarantee he was born in England, he could be in America or Australia for all we know,’ _

There was no reason any eight-year-old should be left starving for days at a time, but especially not their mate. So for the last six months, as the neglect of their mate became so frequent, so undeniable, Merlin had been getting all the files on children born in England that night that he could. It was a lot of sorting through abysmally kept paper files though, and more than one night had ended with Merlin ranting about the need for a more centralized and easier to access system.

‘ _ When we find him I am going to make everyone who has left him hungry suffer exactly as he has,’  _ Harry flashed an apologetic smile at a rather handsy beta as he pulled away, wondering briefly if his rage had bled through when the beta blinked and looked away quickly stepping back.

‘ _ Not if I get to them first, I’m planning to use them all for target practice, starving them will take too long, _ ’ 

‘ _ Perhaps we should hand them over to the new recruits for torture training, you’re too good a marksman - they don’t deserve a clean, let alone quick, death,’ _

‘ _ I never said I’d aim well,’  _ There was a bit of dry amusement that flowed through their link, ‘ _ though your idea is tempting I’m not letting anyone but us handle it, he is ours to protect and avenge,’ _

Harry laughed a little to himself, thankful when he looked over at Arthur and saw him rising from the booth and signaling everyone to pull out. Nearly five hours here was five more than Harry enjoyed, and he’d much rather have spent that time helping Merlin look through the latest batch of files. At least Arthur looked pleased, so perhaps it hadn’t been all for naught like the last three meetings with the various shifter packs looking to move into the territory.

For years after Kingsman had culled to the rival wolf pack, several others had expressed interest in taking that vacated spot even if it now was Kingsman territory, offering alliances in exchange to access. While there was more than enough room the issues had come from ensuring the new pack's activities didn’t compete or impede on Kingsman’s business. Arthur wasn’t about to let any pack who could even remotely or potentially interfere with Kingsman move in, even though a new alliance could be good for Kingsman as their territory was continuously growing. 

That was above Harry’s paygrade though, he’d risen even farther as had Merlin, but even as senior warriors they weren’t privy to the working of the inner circle. So long as Kingsman was prospering he would trust that the Round Table was doing what was best. 

Heading through the club, Harry made for the exit at a quick pace, eager to be out in the night and breathe fresh air. Before he could though, a Beta woman who’d clearly put nearly a full bottle of fake omega pheromones on before leaving the house crashed into him. Her skin was waxy and cold under his fingers as he went to straighten her up, plastering a smile to his face with a fake laugh.

“Careful there,” Even as irritated as Harry was that was no reason to be rude, and after the other Beta earlier he didn’t want to make another bad impression. 

Harry Hart could not stand being seen as rude. 

The woman threw her head back, her blonde hair dull and greasy as she tried to playfully twirl it, “Don’t worry about it, handsome, you can make it up to me with a drink yea?”

“Alas,” Turning up the charm, Harry tipped his head closer to the Beta, the barest hint of her true scent coming through, it was sickly and acrid, no wonder she felt the need to drown it out with perfume and it only made Harry long for his escape more, “I am afraid I must go, but I am sure such a lovely woman as yourself will find a fine partner tonight,”

She tried and failed to copy an omega’s purr, pushing closer making more of her true scent come through, revealing a slightly sweet undertone, “Oh come now, surely one drink won’t hurt?”

“I wish,” Harry lied through his teeth, distancing himself with a quick wave before any of her scent or her perfume could stick to him. 

Harry managed to pull away and his mind focused on that undertone for a moment as he dipped behind another Alpha and out of the Beta’s line of sight. It wasn’t unpleasant, especially compared to the rest of her scent and the awful omega pheromones. For a moment it had almost seemed familiar, but Harry knew he’d never met the woman before, and in the haze of hundreds of scents, it possibly hadn’t even come from her. 

Stepping out of the club and taking a deep, cleansing breath, Harry put the woman and the club from his mind and snapped out his wings stretching them as he prepared to follow Arthur’s car back to the estate, eager to be home and helping Merlin find their mate.

The cramping in his stomach had yet to ease. 


	3. Chapter 3

_ 14 Years Ago _

Eggsy ran as fast as he could into the alley and nearly smashed against the wall of it, scraping his arm as he curled up behind a dumpster. Eggsy’s heart was nearly pounding out of his chest as he listened closely to the screaming store worker who’d chased him out of the shop and down the street. For a few terrifying moments, as the footsteps and yelling drew closer Eggsy was sure he would be found but then the man passed right by the alley, still shouting. 

Cautiously uncurling himself, Eggsy waited until he couldn’t hear the man anymore to check on his prize. The little snack cake he’d snatched was smashed but Eggsy didn’t care as he tore open the wrapper and shoved the smushed length into his mouth. His mum had left the night before and still wasn’t home when he’d gotten back from school and he was starving and couldn’t focus on anything else. 

Sitting there in the alley Eggsy was licking the wrapper clean of every little bit of melted chocolate when a sudden flash of pain shot through his chest. The wrapper fluttered to the ground as Eggsy doubled over, struggling to breathe. 

Then as quickly as it had hit him it vanished, leaving Eggsy trembling and terrified.

Looking around Eggsy stumbled to his feet a building pressure in his chest. An anxiety that wasn’t his own but that added to his fear that Eggsy just couldn’t understand. Eggsy rubbed at his chest, mind spinning as tears started to streak down his face. All Eggsy knew was he needed to go home, he needed his mum, maybe she was home by now.

Eggsy really hoped she was home by now.

In a haze of fear, Eggsy headed for their tiny flat as fast as he could go without running. Home wasn’t far at least and within just a few minutes he was stumbling up the stairs, at the top though as he turned towards their unit the pressure in his chest changed suddenly going from a heavy worry to a burning rage for just a second before disappearing completely leaving Eggsy feeling oddly empty.

Even more confused Eggsy headed for the door, calling out as he opened it, “Mum?! Mum, are you home? Mu-”

“Eggsy?” Michelle called out from the couch, her voice a little weak, “Is that you? Hush baby, please,”

Eggsy ran over, so grateful she was home, and threw himself onto her comforted by the familiar smell of her perfume, “Mummy I-”

Michelle groaned, “Careful, Eggsy please, mummy doesn’t feel good you need to go-”

“No! Mum listen-”

“Gary Lee Unwin, don’t argue with me,” Michelle pushed him off of her, “Go to your room and just be quiet, I need to rest before a friend comes over”

Sitting on the floor looking up at his mum Eggsy’s lips started to tremble, “But Mummy-”

“Go!” She screamed flailing one hand out and nearly hitting Eggsy as he got up and ran to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Pressing his back against the door Eggsy wrapped his arms tight around himself as he started to cry, trying to keep it muffled so his mum wouldn’t get any more upset with him. Eggsy tried so hard to get his mum to listen to him but she just wouldn’t, she never did, and he was so scared of what happened but there was nothing he could do. Why wouldn’t she just hold him? 

Eventually, Eggsy ran out of tears feeling even worse than he had in the alley and he barely managed to stand up and go over to his bed, falling into it with all his clothes on, too tired and hungry and upset to bother even taking his shoes off. Curling up Eggsy passed out into a deep but troubled sleep, his dreams strange clashes of color and sensation that he couldn’t understand or escape from.

______

Eggsy wasn’t sure how long he’d slept for, but he woke up to the sound of loud voices and laughter and his stomach twisted up. The sky outside his window was black, but Eggsy couldn’t sleep with all the noise so still sleepy Eggsy sat up, rubbing at his eyes. If his mum had a friend over she might have made dinner and he was still really hungry, the snack cake he’d had earlier seemed to have happened forever ago. Maybe if he was careful he could sneak into the kitchen and get some. 

Opening his door slowly, Eggsy looked down the hall and saw his mum sitting slumped on the couch, some guy Eggsy had never seen was over and had his arm wrapped around her. Her eyes were unfocused as she looked up and saw him, a big grin splitting her face and Eggsy felt his stomach twist even more.

“Eggsy! Come out here baby, I have someone for you to meet,”

Eggsy walked out to the living room reluctantly, stopping as soon as he entered. On one hand he was glad his mummy wasn’t angry at him anymore but he really just wanted to get something to eat, he didn’t wanna meet her friend. The last time his mum had had a friend over the friend had gotten mad at Eggsy and screamed at him.

“Don’t be shy baby, say hi to Dean,” Michelle beckoned him closer.

“Hi,” Eggsy gave the man, Dean, a little wave coming a little closer to the couch but trying to put his mum between them. 

“Hi, Eggsy,” The man smiled at him and held a hand out, “It’s nice to meet you, you’re mum’s talked a lot about you,”

Hesitantly Eggsy took his hand and shook it, looking to his mum confused.

“Don’t worry baby, Dean’s really nice he even brought us some pizza!” She giggled reaching over and ruffling Eggsy’s hair, “Isn’t that nice?”

If she noticed how Eggsy flinched, she didn’t give any indication.

“Pizza?” Wide-eyed Eggsy looked over at Dean who just smiled wider and nodded.

“Yea, it’s in the kitchen, go ahead and grab some,”

Eggsy didn’t need to be told twice, taking off immediately for the kitchen. It was true. Sitting on their cluttered table there was an open box of pizza, and Eggsy reached for a slice so happy that there was pizza -real pizza from a shop not from the freezer!- that he didn’t mind that it was already cold as he started to wolf it down. 

Eggsy ate three slices just standing at the table, listening to his mum and Dean laughing just around the corner in the living room. Feeling full he still grabbed another slice as he went to join them, whatever was on the telly must be really funny and he wanted to watch too. As he entered the room his mum held an arm open and he rushed over, excited to get to sit next to her and cuddle. 

The rest of the night was so nice, just Eggsy and his mum and Dean sitting and watching Telly and eating Pizza until he was so tired to fell asleep right on the couch. Eggsy couldn’t remember the last time he went to sleep so calm and happy, even if there was still a strange little void in his core that wouldn’t go away no matter how much pizza he had.   



End file.
